


[art] Down

by thefilthiestpiglet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dehumanization, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Non-Consensual Puppy Play, bad things happen to bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/thefilthiestpiglet
Summary: I drew this for the Winter Soldier team in a Winter Kombat round in Russian fandom (explanationhere-- basically teams get together to post a lot of works around a specific topic)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	[art] Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melarissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Питомец](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375251) by [Melarissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa), [WTF_Winter_Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier). 



> Like the other one, when I posted it to the WS team, it turned out that Melarissa was writing a Pierce-WS puppy play fic. :D
> 
> Here's the original Russian fic: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375251>  
> And here's the Google Translate link: [https://translate.google.com/translate?hl=&sl=ru&tl=en&u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F23375251%3Fview_adult%3Dtrue](https://translate.google.com/translate?hl=&sl=ru&tl=en&u=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F23375251%3Fview_adult%3Dtrue)  
> You can definitely get the gist of Pierce being his usual self, as well as WS just trying his best to make do with what little he has, poor guy.


End file.
